Increasingly, wireless communication devices may employ a variety of methods for achieving network connections, and enable users to access multiple services from different network operators. Since the number and type of devices has grown dramatically, and each device category, manufacturer, and service may have a wide range of device platforms and operating systems, efficiency in providing multiple service configuration options to the same or different users remains very important for network operators. Further, streamlining different service configurations on a user device improves user experience. These and other improvements may be realized in new network standards, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE).
LTE is a mobile network standard for wireless communication of high-speed data developed by the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) and specified in its Release 8 document series. In contrast to the circuit-switched (CS) model of cellular network standards, LTE has been designed to support only packet-switched (PS) services. Multimedia services in LTE include those that are supported by the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS), which is an access-independent framework. However, network operators may still be limited in the configurations that may be supported because they are restricted by the lack of a corresponding platform/client in user devices with the ability to simultaneously establish, manage and switch among different IMS service configurations for a plurality of IMS services on a device.